clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aspenization
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Aspenization! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Meet on CP at Ice Pond in the pool? Accusing Users I'd like to ask you to not randomly accuse users of being a sockpuppet based upon minimal or little evidence before submitting said evidence to an administer prior. Finding sockpuppets is just a goose hunt, and if the user had done no wrong doing to said wiki then you have no reason to believe they are a sockpuppet attempting to disrupt the wiki. Accusing these random users will probably make said user leave, suggest to any new users viewing the discussion uncomfortable with the wiki and leave themselves, and can just make editing here a negative experience. Personally, I have knowledge this user's account was created before Ben tried to "be good" and before that drama on an entirely different wiki, and until you have valid proof that is looked at by the wiki's administration you should remain silent about "your opinion on people". Just try to be more civil in the shoutbox. Thank you and have a nice day. NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 00:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) poll put for the question should i quit? and for the answers put yes or no P.s. I'll let you know when to put it on! thanks--EuropeaTalk to me 01:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) YYes you can. Signature Testing Zone Aspenization - Sometimes letting go is so hard but it's easier than holding on something that isn't there 02:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! Go here for info about my 100th Video recording! (But i want that you come as Russian One...) --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 20:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Did you complete the mission I gave you and Cwellta? Meet me on cp server ice shelf--EuropeaWanna Talk? 22:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Russ! Are you coming to Childpengu1's video later? ... O meh gawd. You're quitting again? Do you quit every hour? What is the problem?--Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 14:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ShoutBox My ShoutBox is playing up, so will will have to talk on each-others user talk's! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Question Sorry what was the question? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE Alot a admins! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) BTW can i meet you on club penguin? Server - Sabertooth Room - LightHouse [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If you can come reply on my talk! oh yeah sorry XD i forgot Also Leave a message on my talk to get the 100th talk page edit! So i can archive my talk! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) meesage Can you leave a message on my talk page to see if it is working? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) MY TALK PAGE! leave a message on my talk page! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Canada - Cancelled! YOUR TRIP TO CANADA IS CANCELLED? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ARE YOU QUITTING OR SEMI QUIT OR STAYING? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 06:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What SHAME..... I think I could fix your dead computer. School ''does suck... --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 11:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know, I only gave you a warning because I thought you were spamming. If you want to avoid what happened last time, just put a template on the page to show it was a mistake. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 11:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) sorry Well that really stinks for u. Things like that happen to me alot. Getting excited for something then having it being taken.I'll miss you. And parents r mean. Why do u have to sign up for sports u don't wanna?~Teltu Me, Cwellta, and Sharkbate never backstabbed you. Sorry for your trip cancelling. Please go to the trophy room on my page. Thank you. hello Hadn't seen you for a long time.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 10:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Long story gone short Me and Salt will be on the wiki on week ends only. Salt has accepted your apology. --Cwellta 08:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Is the pencil state Idaho?- Salt i'd say! it has been a long time no see! =) --EuropeaTalk to me 01:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Russian PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEEEEEEEASE do not quit. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC)